InuYasha: The Mythical Blade
by DestinyLegend04
Summary: Shun is a young man who has known only one thing for ten years; that he must have REVENGE. To do this, he seeks the legendary Totsuka Blade, the sword of the deity Susanoo who slew the mighty Orochi serpent. And yet, he finds himself falling in with Naraku in order to complete this task, and he may find his morals put to the test. Rated M for future(?) lemons.


_**InuYasha: The Mythical Blade**_

_**Arc I: Seeking The Sword**_

_**Chapter 1: He Who Seeks**_

-INUYASHA-

It was quiet in Izumo, nothing stirring in the night. Except for one thing.

"Mom! Tell me a story! Now!" A boy of six years old with black hair and dark eyes wailed at his mother, who looked similar to himself. She sighed, a beautiful action as she was in her mid-twenties, and nodded.

"Alright Shun, come on, get into bed!" Shun smiled and rushed under his futon and pulled the covers over him. His mother plucked a scroll from a shelf and sat down beside him, and Shun recognized the title; "Legend of Susanoo".

"That's one of my favourites!" His mother Shurui smiled again at her beloved son, and began reading from the scroll, changing her voice as it went on.

_'This is a story of centuries ago, when a deity known as Susanoo was driven out of Takamagahara because of his selfishness but redeemed himself in the eyes of Amaterasu, his sister, and Izanagi, his father._

_'After he had been expelled from the heavens due to his own selfishness, Susanoo sought a way to repent for his actions, to seek forgiveness. He came to Izumo, and the great Hii River, and found some chopsticks flowing downstream. He guessed that someone lived upstream, he followed it, and came across three people crying; an elderly woman and man, with a young beautiful daughter next to them, the most beautiful Susanoo had ever seen._

_He asked them what they were crying and they told him, unaware of his identity, that the daughter Kushinadahime was to be sacrificed to the great snake demon Orochi The Serpent, who had eight heads and tails. They had originally eight daughters, but Orochi came and devoured one every year, until there was only Kushinadahime left. Susanoo, seeing their plight and wishing to help them, told them he would kill the demon if he could have their daughter's hand in marriage. They agreed happily, and Susanoo set his great mind to the task he had appointed himself._

_He used his powers to transform Kushinadahime into a comb, which he retained on his person, and asked the elderly couple to brew strong sake, and constructed a fence around their house with eight gates. The elderly couple finished the task, and set the sake into vats inside each gate. They waited for the demon snake to appear, and so it did._

_It was so large and long it could cover eight mountains and valleys. The serpent sensed the sake, and drank it gladly, for all snakes had a love for sake and Orochi was no different. Soon, it fell into a drunk slumber, from which it would never wake as Susanoo sprung at once at the mighty demon, and cut off each of its heads. Only when he reached the tails did he discover a marvellous blade of unparalleled power and beauty, save for his own Totsuka Blade. He named it the Kusanagi Blade, and granted it to Amaterasu in repentence for his past actions. She gladly accepted the gift and Susanoo returned to the Earth. He married Kushinadahime as soon as he returned, and the two lived for many years, having many children and grandchildren._

_However, it is said that Susanoo could not die, and chose to either return to the heavens to avoid seeing his loved ones die or that he fell in some great battle. It is impossible for mortals to know of Susanoo's fate, but this has been the story of Susanoo's own great victory over the fiercesome Orochi.' _

Shurui gently closed the scroll, to discover her son had fallen asleep during her reading. She smiled, tucked him in tightly and brushed his face with her delicate fingers, watching him breathe slowly.

"Rest now, my sweet Shun; rest now." And she left his room, going to her own. Shun would remember the story for days to come.

* * *

_Ten years later..._

It was raining. He hated it when it rained, especially here.

Each of the graves had flowers in front of the stone slabs, with the young man who had placed them there standing in front of a statue of a most beautiful woman, her own grave decorations far better than the others, and who resembled the young man himself.

The young man was nothing to note, as he had normal black hair and dark eyes, wearing a high-collared short sleeved shirt but with a zipper pulled all the way up, hiding his chest from view. He also wore wristbands and blue ninja pants with a belt wrapped around them, securing the pants. He wore socks, as well, that wrapped around the lower half of his shins to his feet, with only the toes and heels being uncovered. The pants were tucked into the socks neatly, and yet no bulge was visible.

_It's been ten years since then,_ the youth observed, and watched as other people populated the nearby area, whispering about him. The supposed spectre who never left. He snorted in derision and began to walk away. _They're fools, the lot of them. What do they know? _

He was stoic as he looked at the statue of the woman once more, and the engraving underneath:

_Shurui Habakiri, born 1461 died 1486. A flower amongst needles._

Shun Habakiri turned silently from the grave again, and walked on, his mind filled with one thing, that which he had sought for years.

Revenge.

The village he had lived in...all of it gone because of a single person, one monster even among demons, even though he wasn't.

Jaakuna, Lord of Izumo. The most disgusting, heinous, depraved bastard ever to walk the world.

Yes, he had lived for ten years nursing his hatred, kneeding it into something that he could use, pushing down all other emotions, for they would distract him from his ultimate goal, revenge. He _would _avenge his friends, family and the other victims of that bastard. But...

He grimaced internally as he _knew _he could never hope to get through all of Jaakuna's security, not even with a hundred men or even a good sword crafted by the Totosai he had heard of. The man had so many guards surrounding his palace and the village in front of it it was literally impossible to move without him knowing.

Meaning Shun would have to find something that _could _do all of that. That could obliterate all of Jaakuna's forces in a single stroke. And he had just the thing in mind. But he bit his lip as he wondered through the village, towards the inn.

The legendary Totsuka Blade, sword of the very same Susanoo he remembered his mother reading to him about. The sword that was powerful enough that Susanoo, the same size as a normal man, had been able to cut off the mighty Orochi's heads with relative ease, as well as cut the serpent into pieces. Granted, Susanoo might have been larger, but the principle accounted still for it. One problem though.

He had no idea where the Totsuka Blade was.

Susanoo had supposedly sealed it because it had absorbed some of Orochi's power through the demonic aura or blood, but that had rendered it powerful enough it had developed sentience. But no matter how many scrolls Shun poured through, no matter how many inquiries he investigated, they all led back to one answer; the sword was unable to be found.

_This really _is _a huge setback, _Shun thought pensively as he ordered a drink at the bar and proceeded to sip at it, no guzzling it down like some others, as well as eating his food in an orderly fashion; he would need his wits about him.

His fist clenched on the wooden table; he _needed _that sword, so that the dead could rest in peace! And Susanoo had been stupid enough not to leave any clue, really? Shun had been seeking it for years and only vague rumours and hints were what he had to show for it. It was pitiable.

A commotion made its way to his ears, and he turned to the side, and saw a burly man with a sword roaring at a scared waitress who had seemed to have brought him the wrong drink or such. Shun was tempted to interfere, but...

_What good would it do? _He asked himself, as if he interfered it would just delay him more. But then he saw the man slap the girl. _He didn't just do that._ Shun slammed his drink on the table and marched over, his face stoic but bellying a storm.

There were a few things that pushed Shun to act, if he wasn't doing something. First, was helping crying children. He remembered all the orphans he had helped over the years, which had helped keep his soul clean from any killings he committed. Second, and most importantly, was if a woman had been struck.

He had grown up with a firm moral compass, that begged tweeking every now and then, with a firm belief that a woman should never have to endure abuse. Men had to; they had to work, they had to fight, but women were delicate, apart from some cases, in which case he respected them, but still.

_This is not forgivable..._

"Hey," he called out, and the man stopped from raising a fist to hit the waitress to look at him. Shun cracked his hands. "Don't you have something else to do other than beating up women? What kind of guy are you?"

A vein bulged in the man's forehead. "You don't tell me what to do, you little bastard!" he roared at Shun, who was impassive. The man whistled and about four men came to his side. "Beat that bastard up!" He roared, and the thugs oblidged. Or they would've.

Shun smirked as they came closer, and he fixed his form; right hand above left, with both palms facing outwards, with his right leg in front of his left. He narrowed his eyes to spot an opening..._There!_

He grabbed a large fist, and struck his left palm into the elbow, breaking the limb. As the man cried out in pain, Shun kicked his knee in, sending him buckling to the ground, and then striking his face with his leg, making the man see stars and going unconscious.

Another one sought to batter him with a club, but Shun with grace dodged to the left, and smashed a fist into the thug's hand, weakening the hold enough Shun was able to wrestle control of the club over to himself, and then he smashed his knee into the thug's stomach, and as the larger man bent over to relieve the pain, Shun hit him over the head, eliminating another. He narrowed his eyes at the last two of the henchmen.

They rushed forward like bulls, but Shun grabbed a nearby cup and threw the contents at them while remaining completely controlled. The liquid spread into their eyes, and while they tried rubbing the inflamed eyes, Shun dashed forwards and knocked them both out with the club, before discarding it. Now, the only one left was the leader.

"You little shit...!" The man was even more pissed at the humiliation of his lackies, which pleased Shun to an extent. "I'll get you for this!" He unsheathed a katana and rushed forward, swinging blindly. _This is going to be a bit more of a problem..._Shun admitted inwardly, before getting the club ready again.

What caught him unawares, though, was the fact his opponent was skilled, different from Shun's first assessment. This overlooked aspect resulted in a slash to the cheek, nothing serious just a bit of blood, before Shun raised the club at the next swing. The sword bit into it, but didn't budge, despite its owner's efforts. Shun smiled, despite the occasion.

"Well, looks like your useless without your sword, right?" Shun asked, and the man-finally-looked afraid. "It's about time you looked scared. But where are my manners?" Shun gestured in dangerously polite way.

"You get to go first." Shun, with the aid of the fact that the katana was stuck in the wood, ripped the katana from the leader's grasp, before hitting him in the face with a well-placed kick and then an elbow to the gut, followed by stepping on his foot _hard_ and hit him square in the face with the club. He didn't get up.

Shun assessed the damage done; five men unconscious, a few damages to the bar-nothing they couldn't fix-, plus a likely traumatized waitress. He walked over to her, and was able to make out her appearance; she wore a pink and purple kimono, and she had long white hair-unusual-styled into six long 'tails', with purple eyes. Plus, she had a rather, ahem, 'gifted' physique. Shun was kicking himself for this; for all his emotional shutdown, he hadn't bothered to shut _this _down, particularly the hormones. _Damn it._

_She is..._Shun thought as he noticed she was barely crying anymore; she had stopped, and had regained a semblance of normalcy. _That's good.._He offered a hand with a smile.

"Here, let me help you up," Shun said good naturedly, but he was surprised when she slapped it away and got up herself. "What's that about?"

"Hmph, I can get up myself. I don't need your help!" She declared, and Shun was briefly taken aback; she was much more independent than other ladies he had met.

"Sorry," He retracted his hand and surveyed the inn. "I'm sorry about the damage; I can pay for it." Or rather, his small fortune could, a bare dent in it. The girl snorted again, and Shun began to think she covered up emotional distress with haughtiness and sarcasm.

"No need; we'll repair it in a few hours, nothing we can't do." Shun began to walk out, for business, before she seemed guilty. "Wait! I'm...sorry," She apologized with a blush on her face.

"I meant, thank you for helping me." Shun blinked; not many people had thanked him before-they had all been very afraid of what he could do. He mustered a smile to her.

"It's my honest pleasure, miss..." He realised he didn't know her name, and droned on before she sniffed and added it.

"Kurisu Yukine." Shun turned the name about; it was a nice sounding name he decided. "My name is Kurisu Yukine."

"Well, Miss Kurisu, I'm glad I could help." Suddenly, a large, burly man with wild red hair and gold eyes plus a goatee. To Kurisu's embarassment, he checked her for injuries.

"Kurisu, are you alright?! I heard the commotion from the kitchen!" Shun began to move away, becoming uncomfortable, before Kurisu pointed him out. _Oh joy..._

"Actually, Uncle Genjuro, Mister Shun from one of the rooms helped me out." She still seemed sour about that, and Shun began to get a grip of how independent she was. Genjuro merely smiled widely and clapped huge hand on Shun's shoulder.

"Well, I have to thank you for saving my Kurisu, who knows what would've happened if you hadn't been there." Shun was abashed; he had never received such praise before, but shrugged it off underneath a calm mask.

"There would've been others most likely, I was just there at the right time." He turned to Kurisu. "I'll see you later; I have to go about my business." He walked out as Kurisu got a huge blush on her face, and Genjuro teased her.

"My my Kurisu, getting such a handsome young man as a suitor! I'm very proud!"

"N-no Uncle, he's not my suitor! I am a free woman and I like the freedom that comes with it!"

Shun never noticed a small, white haired girl with a mirror following, nor did he notice a man cloaked in a baboon skin and he definitely did not notice the group of six coming in behind him.

* * *

Shun knew someone was following him. It was his gut that told him.

His gut, he had learned, had the strange ability of always being right, and as such this was one of those times. He stopped in the middle of the street-empty at this time of night, and called out.

"I know you're following me; quit hiding." In retaliation, a malicious chuckle rang out that sent Shun on his guard.

"Well, you are as talented as they say, Shun Habakiri," the voice seemed to echo all around, from the shadows or shops, and Shun had had enough.

"Whoever you are, come out you coward!" Shun shouted, readying himself for a fight. Which was rather unneccessary.

"Please, I mean you no harm," and out of the fog appeared a man swathed in a baboon cloak, the face obscuring the one within the mask. Shun felt something else prickle in his eyes, and then he was aware of a white-haired girl with flowers in her hair, clutching a mirror appearing at the mysterious man's side.

"Yes, this is him," the girl told the man without looking at him. "This is the seeker of the Totsuka Blade, Master." Shun was on edge instantly. _Do these people seek the Totsuka Blade as well? _What a time to leave his backup equipment at the inn.

"I can see that Kanna," the baboon man said, and the girl, devoid of emotion, slunk away. "Tell me, Shun, do you wish for the Totsuka Blade?"

"What do you know of it?" Shun demanded, not making a move. His perception-_his eyes_-were showing him something. He could detect an aura around that man, one of death and destruction. This was one ability his unique clan shared; the ability to perceive aura. The man chuckled.

"I happen to know a bit more than you do Shun, and that's not saying a lot," the man answered, and Shun was put on guard again. _This guy...something about him just sets me off..._

"Don't play words with me; you're either a half-demon or full-demon, so why not just kill me for food, then?" Shun pointed out, and the man looked at him, but any emotion had been supressed by the mask.

"Well, it seems the legendary ability of the Habakiri clan is not just rumours after all-the ability to perceive demonic auras," the man observed. "I'm glad-it would be such a waste of a useful ability."

"Tell me what you know, now!" Shun's patience began to crack, despite his attempts. "Who are you, and what are you here for?"

"Well, to answer the first one I am Naraku," 'Naraku' said, and Shun realized he was dealing with a very _dangerous _thing. _Shit..._ "And for the second, I am here to help you obtain the Totsuka Blade." Shun narrowed his eyes.

"What do you get out of it?" Shun asked, despite his heart hammering away in his chest; despite the fact this could be the big break he had been searching for. "What do you get?"

"What do I get?" Naraku asked, with something akin to playfulness. "I simply want to make a deal. That's it."

"A deal?" Shun asked. "What sort of deal?" Naraku stepped forward, and Shun's skin began to crawl, which was unlike him-reminding him just _who _stood in front of him.

"Well, here's how it will go," Naraku said. "In return for me helping you to obtain the Totsuka Blade, I would like you to retrieve shards of the Shikon Jewel for me."

_Now _Shin was confused. By all the things he had heard, Naraku had obtained the majority of the Jewel's shards, for but a few. Why would Naraku need _him?_

"Why do you need me to retrieve them? Can't you do it yourself?" Shun knew it was dangerous to even remotely taunt Naraku; suicidal even. But he couldn't help it.

"It's true I've obtained most of the jewel, but I'm busy with things most of the time," Naraku explained with false joviality. "I need you to collect them because I've run into a few problems you could take care of with the Totsuka Blade."

"From what I've heard, you're powerful enough to slay entire armies of demons, what could you possibly need me to take care of while searching for Jewel Shards?" Shun asked pointedly, and Naraku took time to formulate an answer.

"Well, on the way to Jewel Shards, you will most likely encounter a group of people who are also searching for Jewel Shards, and it is paramount that they do not obtain them." Naraku said. "As I mentioned earlier, in a gesture of good will, I will give you information leading you to the Totsuka Blade, if you do this for me afterwards."

"I am waiting for an answer, but feel free to take your time."

Shun considered this; on one hand, he would obtain the Totsuka Blade with relative ease, giving his-admittedly small-knowledge of Naraku, but on the other hand he would essentially be a lakey for him, doing his chores and errands and such. Could he actually bring himself down to that level of servitude? Could he, despite getting his heart's desire and obtaining the means for revenge? Could he?

He looked Naraku straight in the eye, and breathed in heavily.

"Alright. I accept."

Judging by Naraku's posture, he was pleased at this, Naraku stepped aside, and the white-haired girl from before appeared there.

"That is good, very good," Naraku said as the girl stepped forward. "Kanna will accompany you on your quest." Shun looked at the demonic creature with an eyebrow raised. "She will be necessary, as where you will be going in the future has many threats, and she is much more powerful than she looks."

"Fine. Now about that information..." Shun prodded, and Naraku seemed a tiny bit hassled. _Of course, that could be just an act, _Shun was aware of Naraku's manipulations from rumours as well.

"Right. Well, as I said before, I do not know much more than you yourself do, but I do know that Totosai, the great demon blacksmith, may have the location of the Totsuka Blade. After all, from my information, the demon created the seal around the Totsuka Blade." Shun wasn't surprised; out of all the demon blacksmiths, Totosai was the one that always seemed to crop up when there were enchanted blades or barriers about.

"Fine then, let's go in the morning," Shun walked back to the inn, Kanna not following him as he had expected.

"Kanna will meet you at the gate in the morning, Shun," Naraku said, beginning to disappear into dust and fog. _"Do not be late..." _

Shun was troubled the rest of the evening.

And now, the quest for the Totsuka Blade has begun.

* * *

**Well, this is an idea I couldn't give up, no matter what I tried; yes, this story will contain elements of Naruto, and I have already introduced characters that are from a great anime Senki Zessho Symphogear, adapted for this story, and who may/may not become important in the future.**

**I have to like Naraku, despite what the bastard has done; he casually runs circles around the heroes and he is frighteningly full of common sense when it comes to it.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
